quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
QuaXerpingu
}} . | name = | status = Alive | birth-date = 2013 | birth-place = Club Penguin | species = X-Antibody | race = High PenXuin | gender = Male | residence = Unknown (possibly Q City, Moon Island) | citizenship = East Pengolian | occupation = Founder of The Evil Something Sith lord | employer = Nobody | professionyears = 2013-now }} , also known as , is Quackerpingu's X-Antibody. He is evil. Background was created in 2013, in Club Penguin, after Quackerpingu fell into a bath tub which contained a potion that contained a strain of Protozoa exviruusa lantribacolli, a kind of X-Virus, while he was on a mission. After he was created, he immediately started doing evil things. At first, he tried to help the LEEPB to conquer CP, but they failed. After that, decided that he'll never help the LEEPB again. After Quackerpingu went back to Moon Island, stole a car, drove to a bank and stole some money. Then, he used the money to buy a plane ticket and follow Quackerpingu. Becoming a sith lord He soon became the apprentice of a sith lord (after asking him for 1337 times), and he was trained to be one, too. However, before he could finish his training, his master died in a car crash. However, after that, he continued training by spying on the other sith lords, and he soon completed the training. He built a keysaber for himself, and continued doing evil stuff. The first evil thing he did after that was that he stole another car, drove to the bank again and stole more money. He used it to buy a car (using a fake identity) so he wouldn't have to steal any more cars. The Evil Something In 2014, created The Evil Something along with Hubert U. Pengumin (who was evil then) and 5 more humans (who were also evil then). More villains joined it later. They also stole some prototype robots from Gary and built a lot more robots of the same types. Then, they started attacking Q City and the surrounding areas. At the same time, the same area was also attacked by Shadow Walrus (who was also evil then) and these of the Walrus Brothers (who were also evil then) that had already been banished from the Walrus Crime Ring. Because the walruses did evil things in the same area as and the other The Evil Something members, they also sometimes fought against them, as well, because didn't like other villains doing evil things in the same place where he and the other The Evil Something members do them. Biography Soon, Quackerpingu created the QSA (Q Secret Agency) to fight both The Evil Something and the humans. Some time later, the QSA was defeated by The Evil Something and turned into the Quackworks Stopping Army. After that, Quackerpingu created the EQF (Elite Q Force). Because both the humans and the walruses turned good in 2015 (which made very angry), the EQF now focuses on fighting and and the other The Evil Something members instead. After the humans turned good, decided to get someone to become his apprentice and train him/her to be a sith lord. However, instead of training one apprentice, ended up training four of them. In 2016, the Quackworks Stopping Army was defeated and reverted into the Q Secret Agency, which made very angry. However, and the other The Evil Something members weren't caught and jailed, and they are still doing evil stuff. Future On an unknown time in the future, will lose his right eye and start wearing an eyepatch. Also, he will build another keysaber. In 2029, after Darth Brain is thought to have been killed, will start training a new apprentice (because Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben turned good in 2017 and Lava Operator's sith status will be removed in 2018). However, Darth Brain survives, but he has no money to buy a ship or plane ticket to get away from Tempest Island. Some years after that, Brain will manage to steal a lot of money, which he uses to buy a plane ticket. When he hears about that has a new apprentice, it makes him very angry. At the same time, is caught by the EQF in Motivaro and jailed. His new apprentice lets him out of the jail, but on the top of Mount Greenpuffle, they are attacked by Darth Brain. 's new apprentice tries to kill Darth Brain, but he is soon defeated. After that, Darth Brain and fight for some time, until Brain manages to kill . Personality 's personality is the exact opposite of Quackerpingu's personality. He is evil and he likes to destroy things. Abilities and weaknesses , just like all the other sith lords, can use The Force. He often uses it to do evil things, like choking someone or throwing a rock (or something else) at something to destroy it. also has some weaknesses. One of them is that he is afraid of Shprogshels. Actually, everyone is afraid of Shprogshels, but is afraid of them so much that he can even be scared by showing him a badly drawn picture of a Shprogshel. However, no one knows that, as he hasn't told it to anyone. Also, he is not afraid of Sheepman and Major Sheep, but this is possibly because they aren't Shprogshels. Another weakness has is that he is afraid that someone may delete him. As soon as someone tries to delete him, he runs away. Involvement is involved in doing evil things along with the other The Evil Something members, mostly fighting against Quackerpingu and the EQF. Also, and the other The Evil Something members sometimes help The (Unofficial) Alliance of Greenhogs and Pink Panthers to do evil things and try to conquer Duck Island. Weapons 's main weapon is his keysaber. It is a red keysaber, and built it himself, just like all the other sith lords. However, also sometimes uses Spam Bombs, Deletion Bombs, Hashbangs and Knicicles. He also owns an Anti-Magic Ray Gun, which he stole from Gary. Xuffle Xuffle is 's "puffle". Actually, he is not a real puffle. Instead, he is the X-Antibody of Puffle, Quackerpingu's blue puffle. Xuffle often helps to do evil things. Gallery File:QuaXerpingu.png| . File:QuaXerpingu2.png| . File:QX.png| . File:QX-2.png| in the future. File:DarthQuaXerpingus.png| with his keysaber. File:Xuffle.png|Xuffle. Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Sith Category:Villains